User blog:Raised By Wolves/Mint Wiki Horror - Episode 1
Welcome to Mint Wiki Horror, a CYOA series by Raised By Wolves. This will work similarly to Art's "TD Horror" series, except it will feature the users of this wiki. Just to clarify, no one will die, but players can get lost. Enjoy!__NOEDITSECTION__ } | | | | |} } | | | | |} } | | | | |} } | | | | |} Prologue One day, everyone started discussing Total Drama. They decided it's been too long to wait for the next season, and they want the new one now. The twenty users of Neo Mint Wiki decided to raid Fresh TV, and force them to make a new season. They knew it would be hard, but worthwhile. ---- Glenn, Sarah and Sun Playing as? A: Glenn B: Sarah C: Sun You enter your section of the Fresh TV lobby; you were lucky enough to get two partners, unlike most of the others who only got one. "Okay, can we like, do this already? I'm missing CBB. Tiffany mom is in this episode and I think she's gonna win.", you say, trying to hurry it up. "CBB sux and so do u", Sarah says. "k", you reply. "Hush guys, we need to be quiet.", Sun says. "Don't tell me what to do.", Sarah says. A Fresh employee comes out. "Oh shit...", he says, and runs off. "Great.", Sun says. "It wasn't my fault >:(", Sarah says. "Sarah you were louder than train tracks.", Sun says. "Tea.", you say. The Fresh TV employee returns with two more, who all come after you. What do you do? A: Punch B: Kick C: Headbutt D: Retreat You kick the employee, but he grabs your leg. "Do you think I'm an idiot?", he asks. "Yes.", you respond. You flail around, but they grab both your legs, causing you to fall down. "Well fuck", you say. Then, you see a cup of soda on the table — probably part of one of the workers' lunch. It's within arm's reach. What do you do? A: Throw the soda at an employee's face because he's gross and sweaty B: Spill it because there's no tea and you need to spill something C: Pray to Mother Beyoncé You reach for the soda, and get a firm grip on it. "Well, I usually spill tea, but I guess this will have to do for now.", you say. "STOP THAT AND GET OUT!", a worker yells at you. "me when I see Mo", you say, mocking the worker. "Who the hell is Mo?", he asks. "I don't know her.", you respond. You open the lid on the soda, and let it all spill out. The workers start slipping on the ice, and get away from you. "Don't come for me unless I send for you hunnies.", you mock. Then, they turn their attentions toward Sun and Sarah. By the time you manage to get past the soda to get to them, there's only enough time to save one. Who do you save? A: Sarah B: Sun You jump in front of Sun, protecting him. The workers go for Sarah instead. You momentarily gaze at some donuts on the table and have fat thoughts. "WHAT? Protect me Glenn >:( I'm an inspiration to mankind!", Sarah shouts. "Suddenly I can't hear.", you say, taking Sun up with you. The workers take Sarah away. You rush up the stairs, and hide, safe from the workers. "I feel bad for leaving Sarah back there...", you say. "Well, the end goal is to get to the Fresh headquarters. There's three stories, and we've only gotten through one.", Sun reminds you. "True...", you say, considering Sun's words. ---- Katie and Jack Who are you playing as? A: Katie B: Jack You sneak into the air vents of the Fresh TV headquarters. "Not releasing a new season is so morally wrong!", Jack says. "Ikr?", you respond. You walk through the surprisingly clean air vents. They seemed like they had been cleaned VERY recently. So recently that it was still shining. "They really keep this place spotless...", you say. "They definitely do.", Jack says. You and Jack keep crawling along until you come at a crossroads. Which way do you go? A: Left B: Right "Alright, let's go right.", you decide. You continue to walk through the vents, turning, until the air vent collapses, sending both you and Jack down, into the hands of Fresh TV. "Well, fuck.", you mouth. ---- Art and Amy Playing as? A: Art B: Amy You sneak into the Fresh TV Headquarters. You secretly wish you had been paired with one of your closer friends – Maybe Chewy or RBW. It's not that you don't like Amy, it's just that you're not especially close to her. "Hoe, we need to discuss our plan.", Amy says. You snap to attention, since you were busy thinking about X-Treme Torture. "Right. Where do we begin?", you ask. "Because everyone else are such geniuses, they gave us the hardest portion of the headquarters.", Amy says, showing the blueprint on the map. "I know we can do this.", you say, with a wink. "We're completely exposed.", Amy says. "I like things that are completely exposed.", you say, as a double meaning. "Okay, pervert.", Amy responds. "You're one too!", you say defensively. "True. Anyway, am I the only who's gonna be strategizing? Let's get something done here.", Amy says forcefully. "Well, we have to walk through the garden. There are places to hide in gardens.", you say. "Not many. Not to mention we have to be quick.", Amy brings up. "Hmm, true. But on the bright side, if we make it in, we'll have the easiest time, too.", Art points out. "I know. But getting in is the challenge.", Amy says. "I guess we could...no...", you mumble, starting to brainstorm ideas. You go off into your own thoughts – you tend to do this frequently, being a very creative person. "Hey! Art! Listen!", Amy says, snapping her fingers in your face. "Off in your own world again?", she asks. You nod. "To be fair, I was thinking of ideas.", you say. "Alright then, let them out.", Amy says. (Hmm, which idea should I go with?) A: Jump from tree to tree, and hide in them B: Hide behind bushes, and make your way to the door C: Camouflage as greenery to avoid being seen D: Custom "So, I guess my best idea was to hide behind the bushes until we reach the door.", you suggest. "YOU DUMB HOE THAT WOULD...actually that could work.", Amy responds. You wink. You and Amy jump behind some bushes, and continue doing so until you reach the door. "Okay, we need to get past the security guard. Hmm...", you think. "Pose as father and daughter tourists?", Amy suggests. "I don't know...", you say. "Do you have any better ideas?", Amy asks. "Not really.", you say. Amy smiles, and stands up. You head over to the security guard, who wasn't really paying attention. "Oh daddy, can we go in?", Amy asks, saying daddy rather...oddly. "Yes, sweetheart.", you reply. "Huh? Who are you?", the guard asks. "I'm...", you begin. "This is my ~daddy~", Amy says. "Oh.", the guard says. "Now let me and my daddy in!", Amy says. "Stop calling me daddy.", you whisper to Amy. "You're my daddy in this so I have to call you daddy.", Amy whispers back. You both smile at the guard. "You know what? I don't really care. Head on over to the stairs on the right.", the guard says. "Thank you, daddy.", Amy says to the guard. "What?", he asks. "I said thanks officer.", Amy says. "Keep your daughter under watch...", the guard says to you as you enter. "Okay Art daddy, where do we go from here?", Amy asks. "You know we're in, right? You can stop calling me daddy.", you say. "I wasn't calling you daddy because of the pretending. Why would you think that?", Amy asks. "Never mind. He said head to the right.", you say. You and Amy climb the stairs, and make it to the second floor. ---- Geo and Trent Playing as? A: Geo B: Trent You walk into a big, open room. It's filled with tables on the corners, that are stacked with papers. A huge screen resides on the wall opposite to you. "Hmm...which way should we go?", you wonder. There were two exits; one on the left, and one on the right. "Those speakers are pretty nice.", Geo notes. You see a bunch of big and rather expensive-looking speakers on the walls. "Oh. They are.", you reply. "I guess we should go through the left door. The blueprints say it leads to a closer staircase, but more guards. The right one has less guards, but the stairs are kinda far.", Geo explains. "Hmm...which one should we go with?", you wonder. As you make your decision, the screen flickers on. "Hi!", a boy on screen says. "Um....hi.", you say. "I am Heather is smoking hot.", the boy says. "gg", Geo says, responding to the boy's name. "Wait a second...Heather is smoking hot? ....HISH?", you ask. "Who's HISH?", Geo asks. "Dammit, I didn't think you'd figure it out that fast.", HISH says. "Okay? We'll just leave.", Geo says, getting ready to leave. "Aww! Come on, play a little!", HISH says. "no.", you say flatly. "Fine.", HISH says. "Bye.", you say. "HEATHER IS SMOKING HOT WILL RETURN HEATHER IS SMOKING HOT WILL RETURN HEATHER IS SMOKING HOT WILL RETURN HEATHER IS SMOKING HOT WILL RETURN HEATHER IS SMOKING HOT WILL RETURN HEATHER IS SMOKING HOT WILL RETURN HEATHER IS SMOKING HOT WILL RETURN HEATHER IS SMOKING HOT WILL RETURN HEATHER IS SMOKING HOT WILL RETURN HEATHER IS SMOKING HOT WILL RETURN HEATHER IS SMOKING HOT WILL RETURN HEATHER IS SMOKING HOT WILL RETURN" The words blast through the speakers, viciously pounding into your ears. The doors get locked. What do you do? A: Break the screen B: Call TDPIScarlett C: Hide under the tables "Hang on.", you say, taking out your phone. "wot why now? Are you listening to Gaga one last time before we die?", Geo asks. "HEATHER IS SMOKING HOT WILL RETURN HEATHER IS SMOKING HOT WILL RETURN HEATHER IS SMOKING HOT WILL RETURN HEATHER IS SMOKING HOT WILL RETURN HEATHER IS SMOKING HOT WILL RETURN HEATHER IS SMOKING HOT WILL RETURN HEATHER IS SMOKING HOT WILL RETURN HEATHER IS SMOKING HOT WILL RETURN HEATHER IS SMOKING HOT WILL RETURN HEATHER IS SMOKING HOT WILL RETURN HEATHER IS SMOKING HOT WILL RETURN HEATHER IS SMOKING HOT WILL RETURN" "No.", you say. You dial a contact on your phone – TDPIScarlett. "Hello?", Scarlett says. "Scarlett!", you say. "Hi, what's all that noise?", he asks. "Well...", you say, and turn the phone towards a speaker. "HEATHER IS SMOKING HOT WILL RETURN HEATHER IS SMOKING HOT WILL RETURN HEATHER IS SMOKING HOT WILL RETURN HEATHER IS SMOKING HOT WILL RETURN HEATHER IS SMOKING HOT WILL RETURN HEATHER IS SMOKING HOT WILL RETURN HEATHER IS SMOKING HOT WILL RETURN HEATHER IS SMOKING HOT WILL RETURN HEATHER IS SMOKING HOT WILL RETURN HEATHER IS SMOKING HOT WILL RETURN HEATHER IS SMOKING HOT WILL RETURN HEATHER IS SMOKING HOT WILL RETURN" "Have fun talking to yourself?", Scarlett says. "Um TDPIScarlett that was very rude.", Geo says. "HEATHER IS SMOKING HOT WILL RETURN HEATHER IS SMOKING HOT WILL RETURN HEATHER IS SMOKING HOT WILL RETURN HEATHER IS SMOKING HOT WILL RE--whaaat did you just say?? Fuck...Scarlett's finest moment...slowly defeating me...", HISH screams. "I didn't bring you down, your trash opinions did.", Scarlett says. "I'm meeeeelltttiiiiinggggg....and I will return....", HISH says, fading from the screen. The doors open, and the guards storm off to take care of HISH. In that time, you and Geo escape onto the second floor. ---- Chewy and Mint Playing as? A: Chewy B: Mint You walk into the building, in a very narrow corridor. "This place is ugly I wanna leave.", Mint says. "We have to reach the end, then we can leave.", you remind Mint. "No I wanna leave now.", Mint says. "But then we won't be able to meet Maxi.", you say. "True. Okay fine we will go to the end.", Mint says. You continue walking along until the path is too narrow to continue down side by side, and you're forced to walk in a line. "Wait who's gonna be in front?", Mint asks. "Hmm...", you wonder. "moms.", Mint says. Who should be in front? A: Chewy B: Mint "Mint, come in front of me.", you say. "Ok Placenta.", Mint replies, stepping ahead of you. As she walks, she falls into a trap door. However, you are able to catch her. "This hallway is mean.", Mint says. "Ikr?", you agree. You lift up Mint, and jump over the trap door to avoid falling in. Mint starts running ahead, and you can hear faint footsteps elsewhere. "I hope we don't get separated...", you think. A: Catch up to Mint B: Tell Mint to slow down C: Do nothing and keep your current pace You rush ahead, and try to catch up with Mint. "Mint, slow down!", you say. The hyper geisha lover is too far ahead for you to catch up, and you end up having to stop and catch your breath. You don't usually run out of breath this quickly, since you're quite fit. What was going on...? Then, you see it. The direction you're heading in is not only getting narrower, but it's also a steep incline, which you hadn't noticed. That's why you were running out of breath. Why wasn't Mint affected? "Mint, aren't you tired from running up this slope?", you ask. "No, I had ten of bubble teas and coffees before I came.", she says. "How did you drink that much?", you ask. "I got hungry after I made out with Maxi too much.", Mint explains. "o ok.", you say. Mint runs too far ahead, and ends up falling into a trap door. "OMG HELP CHEWY!", Mint yells. Suddenly, you hear the footsteps from earlier getting louder. Some guards were heading over on a golf cart! They were going to catch up any second. (Come on Chewy, think, think...) What do you do? A: Save Mint and get out B: Leave Mint and continue C: Sacrifice yourself after saving Mint "Mint, I am coming! Hold on!", you say. You rush over to Mint, and help her out. Unfortunately, the golf cart catches up to you, pushing you both down into the trap door. "BITCHES STOP!", is the last thing you yell before you hit the ground, hard. ---- Booty, G+T and Wii Playing as? A: Booty B: G+T C: Wii You walk through the underground tunnel leading into HQ of Fresh TV. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!", you and G+T say. You choose paper, and G+T chooses rock. "Yes, I win! You go first now. GG.", you say. "BG.", G+T says angrily. You see a ladder leading to the HQ, but the tunnel continues. "What if we continued that way...?", Wii asks. "No, we should take the ladder. We'll get right in.", G+T says. Break the deadlock A: Ladder B: Continue down the tunnel "Okay, let's just continue then?", you propose. "BG.", G+T says. You three continue down the path. "Look, another ladder!", you say since you were ahead. This one seemed to have no noise. "Fine, I was wrong. Let's go.", G+T says. You three climb up the ladder. You find yourself in some kind of office; the office of the first floor manager. "Fuck.", all three of you whisper. The manager starts walking through the hallway. "I'm going to my office, don't disturb me!", he says. He pulls the doorknob. "Dammit, locked. Where are my keys...?", he wonders. Quick! Hide! A: Climb on the ceiling (like Izzy in Hide and Be Sneaky) B: Hide under the desk C: Hide behind plants D: Go back into the tunnel You decide to sneak into the tunnel again, and continue down it. You eventually come into a prison cell, and every lost contestant is there: Chewy, Jack, Katie, Mint and Sarah. "Plox help.", Chewy says. "*Pl0x. Save me, I'm an inspiration to mankind!", Sarah says. "I'm one too >.>", Katie says. "No mommy save me I am placenta.", Mint says. "I still exist.", Jack says. You hear guards coming. G+T goes off to distract them, while you and Wii take two players each. Which TWO users do you take? (If you pick one, it won't be counted. You cannot pick yourself). A: Chewy B: Jack C: Katie D: Mint E: Sarah You grab Chewy's hand, and Wii grabs Katie's, and you escape. Unfortunately, you forgot G+T. By the time you go back for him, he's already been caught. The prison cell was moved too. You escape the manager's office (since he was on his break) and walk down the corridor to the second floor, Wii, Chewy and Katie by your side. ---- Blue and Gogo Playing as? A: Blue B: Gogo Wearing your rainbow cape, you stride through the hallways of Fresh TV proudly. "I love that so much.", Blue says. "Same!", you reply. "Geo should vote himself into a store and get himself one, he was saying he wanted one earlier.", Blue says. You giggle. "I'm Super Gay Woman, vanquisher of homophobes and those who don't give us new TD seasons!", you say, proudly. You and Blue rush through the hallways. "No, I saw a rainbow here.", a guard says. Shit. "How could you see a rainbow indoors?", another guard asks. "I don't know. We should take care of any situation.", the guard says. Both guards come out. "Well, look which group of kids overstayed their welcome...", the guard says. (Have we been in here that long...?) "You're overstaying your welcome in this building rn.", Blue says. "LOL BLUE SLAYYY", you say. Blue blushes. The guards rush after you, what do you do? A: Throw your cape at them B: Kick them you-know-where C: Punch them in the face You rip out your cape, and throw it at the the guards. It waves over them, blocking their vision as they struggled to get out of it. In the meantime, you and Blue escaped. "Catch them! Send in more guards!", the guard says. "Uh oh, I think you made them mad.", Blue says, worried. Then, a big girl comes out. "N-No...", you mouth, petrified by the sexy sight ahead of you. "It can't be...", Blue mouths. Who is it? (If you get it right, you'll win an advantage) Sadie "Is that...Sadie?", you wonder. "No, Sadie is more fabulous.", Blue says. "I am TammyIsMyFavoriteTatalDramaCharactiture! Kill yourself, Gogo!", TammyIsMyFavoriteTatalDramaCharactiture says. "Oh, crap.", you say. "Who is this? Tammy is my favorite Total Drama character?", Blue asks. "No, it's TammyIsMyFavoriteTatalDramaCharactiture.", you say. TammyIsMyFavoriteTatalDramaCharactiture shoots down Gogo, and Blue is left facing her. A: Savage her to death B: Run away C: Fight "TammyIsMyFavoriteTatalDramaCharactiture.", TammyIsMyFavoriteTatalDramaCharactiture says. "You're calling yourself your own favorite charactiture? Lame.", Blue says. "What do you mean?", TammyIsMyFavoriteTatalDramaCharactiture asks. "You're your own favorite charactiture. You've gotta be PRETTY self-centered for that. Speaking of self-centered, do you have your own gravity?", Blue asks. "IOHEGIOEJG SHUT UP.", TammyIsMyFavoriteTatalDramaCharactiture shouts. "You're right, that was fatshaming, sorry. You're already an insult to fat people.", Blue continues. TammyIsMyFavoriteTatalDramaCharactiture falls to her knees. "S-Stop...", TammyIsMyFavoriteTatalDramaCharactiture moans. "Stop your life.", Blue says. TammyIsMyFavoriteTatalDramaCharactiture screams, and faints, allowing Blue to easily escape onto the second floor. ---- Dark and Mo Playing as? A: Dark B: Mo (Why was I paired with Mo...?), you think as you walk the corridor. "I think we go left from here.", Mo says. "How do you know?", you ask. "I saw the map.", he replies. (Glenn strictly said not to listen to Mo...) You go right. You encounter guards. "Wow. I totally didn't see that coming!", Mo says passive-aggressively. "Fuck.", you mutter. The guards take out chainsaws. How do you counter the chainsaws? A: Face them head on B: Kick them out of the guards's hands C: Run D: Call Celes to come fuck them up (Blue's idea) "Hang on, I'll call Celes!", you say, taking out your phone. "Seriously?", Mo asks. "No signal...?", you say, confused. "Yeah, because they locked the exits as soon as they saw one of our friends. What did you think? You're obviously not going to get signal.", Mo says. "Huh.", you say, hanging up the phone. "Well, that was a waste...", you say. ---- Max and RBW Playing as? A: Max B: RBW "Okay Maxi mom, I think we need to go...that way?", you ask. Apparently, your section is some sort of huge labyrinth. "Why did we get stuck in this maze?", Max asks. "I don't know? Why do they even HAVE a maze? Maybe because we're the best team.", you suggest. "True. By the way, this isn't a maze. Apparently it's some sort of archive room.", Max replies. "OMG, they have every episode of Total Drama in HD here!", you say, excited. "Whoa, you can finally see pantsless Tyler in HD!", Max says. What do you do? A: Take the HD videos (one disc per season, except for AS, PI and RR) B: Leave them there "We should take these.", you say. You grab TDI and TDA, and Max takes WT and RI. "Anyway....which way do we go now?", you wonder. "There's so many shelves full of Fresh TV memorabilia...", Max notes. Suddenly, sirens go off. "Intruder alert! Intruder alert!", the voice from the speakers yells. "Crap, it's because we took those discs...", Max says. "Okay, we need to hide.", you say. Where do you hide? A: Under a pile of Fresh TV character dolls B: In an empty shelf C: In the trash cans You and Max quickly dive into a pile of dolls, all of Fresh TV characters. "Oh look, a Tyler doll.", you say. "Check if you can undress it.", Max says. "You're too funny.", you say sarcastically. "Speaking of sarcasm...", Max says, taking out a Noah doll. "Thanks.", you say, taking the doll, and stepping on it, breaking it in half. "Good work.", Max says. "Yay.", you respond. The guards head in your direction. Shit... "Pick up these dolls and box 'em.", the guard says. A forklift thing picks up the dolls, with you and Max still inside. "Oh, this one broke.", a guard says, picking up the broken Noah doll. "Guess Noah won't be getting dolls.", another guard says. "Meh, we don't like Noah anyway. Guess we'll just make Don dolls to compensate. (YAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSS), you think. Don bae replacing n**h �� "Wait, how did it break?", a guard asks. "Not sure. Maybe the weight of the dolls?", another suggests. "You mean the stuffed dolls?", the guard asks. "Okay, so it wasn't weight. Huh? Is there someone in there??", a guard asks, panicked. "So that's where they went...", the other guard says. They hit the net that held you and the dolls. "There you are!" What do you say? A: "You can't break the net!" B: "You shouldn't break the net!" C: "Okay, okay, we surrender!" "Why not?", the guard asks. You try to think quickly. "Because...your boss will get mad!", you make up. "Huh? Why would he get mad?", he asks. "You need to transport this stuff, and I don't see another net.", you say. "That's...true. Fine, get out before I change my mind.", the guard says. You and Max both get out, and progress to the second floor. ---- } | | | | |} } | | | | |} } | | | | |} } | | | | |} END Category:Blog posts